


Quick Drill Lesson

by BananaSins



Series: Grizzled Gray and Red Rose [1]
Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: Victorious on the friendly spar with the female Conduit, Groh took the initiative on improving her senses. Smut within. Groh x OC/Female Conduit.





	Quick Drill Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Groh became my quick favorite when I finally had a chance to play Soul Calibur 6. I didn't progress much on the story yet but this take place post-good path of Libra of Soul. There will be inconsistencies ahead on the canon for my minimal knowledge of the plot.
> 
> This is just a quick smut to practice writing, and Groh is paired with the female Conduit. If it's not obvious, this is just PWP.

Trine was always a playful minx, utilizing her charm with her graceful movements to attack, especially since he was currently fighting the mischievous scarlet swordswoman herself. Equipped with her signature confident smirk, Trine was on offensive, always three moves ahead on her mix-up. Every successful hit tugs the corner of her lips, and every successful clink of their colliding blade revealed her pearly-white teeth. Her long, red hair flew freely behind her head, which was a sight to see if he wasn't busy guarding every swing of her dual blade Scharfrichter.

Some of her stabs pierced through his defense, but he pressed on, deflecting the swings of her blade and side-stepping on her overhead attacks. He knew how to play her games, so when he found an opening, he took his chance. Swinging her blade down to strike on his chest, he swiftly landed a kick using his strong leg. The woman staggered, and he stepped forward, closing the gap between them. A strong slash penetrated through her swing, and he took this opportunity to land a lethal blow on her torso.

"Careless!" His attack ripped through her red top, exposing her plain white undergarments. Multiple slashes ripped her top it into pieces, fluttering from the swing of the wind. "...Woman!" He felt his cheeks reddened on the sight of her porcelain skin and the jiggle of her breasts as she stood up to fight back. His blood rushed to a certain part of his body but he paid it no mind. If he drifted his focus on her milky white thighs and her flat stomach, she would succeed.

Trine had a face of disbelief but quickly parried his jab. The battle went on, the swordswoman gaining a momentum as she struck with rhythm.

In the end, he emerged victorious, sending her body flying in the air with an upward strike of his dual blades. Trine landed face-down on the ground and conceded defeat. He fixed his uniform and glanced down at her. Her tight bikini bottom could barely contain her plump ass as her crack was in full view.

He walked closer to her and kneeled on her side. He placed his weapon on the ground, a good distance away from them. He crawled closer and positioned himself behind her. "You should wear something underneath, Trine." His tone was still serious, but he succumbed to his lust after admiring her physique while they had a spar. He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her up. He kneeled on the ground, her rump resting against his thighs. He leaned close behind her ear, breathing in the scent of her long, scarlet hair, his voice barely a whisper. "But now, it's time to start your drill lesson."

"Drill lesson…!" A soft gasp escaped her lips as her eyes went wide. At this point, she knew she'd done a bad job on the spar. Her heart rate picked up as she felt her face heat up. She couldn't determine when will Groh take the initiative so she was always caught off-guard. His legs secured itself on her thighs, ensuring she wouldn't escape on this next move. Groh wasn't one for creative comments, but he sure had one right now.

The woman felt his hands trailing towards her breasts, a thin fabric for a bra was the only barrier between his palms and her chest. She bit her lip at the warm touch of his right palm and at the chilly sensation of his gauntlet-covered left hand. Her body trembled when he squeezed his hands, fondling and kneading on her soft breasts. She felt his breath tickle the back of her ear, and she moaned softly. Trine leaned back, and she felt him adjust himself to make themselves comfortable, his hands never ceasing on treating her breasts well. He was now sitting on the ground, his legs stretched as she sat on his thighs. Her attempts to refrain from mewling was too difficult to even do it for long, especially when he paused his treatment on her breasts and pushed her slightly. He pulled the strings that kept her bra together on her back and flicked the garment away.

"Ah, Groh…" She whimpered. She leaned back and felt his toned chest that she always loved to memorize with her tongue, but right now she relied on it as a support. He resumed his vigorous fondling, his free hand played with her nipple while his gauntlet-covered hand kneaded her left breast.

Trine slipped out a soft mewl, keeping her voice above whisper. She wanted to see if he'll do something to make her scream his name over and over, and fighting the urge to squeal should be the first step on tugging the string of dominance. Last time they had a drill lesson, he wasted no time fucking her senseless on the dirty ground. Thankfully, they were on a marvel floor so it wasn't too dirty for her liking. The dirt on the grassy field had been a nuisance on the cleanup.

Trine heard him chuckle deeply, and before she knew it, his bare hand trailed down on her loins, rubbing her already wet panty-clad pussy with his callous fingers. She gasped, her body trembling from the sudden friction on her clit. She clenched her fists as could already feel the pit of her stomach stirring for release, even if his ministration were soft at best. She cursed out loud when he tugged the fabric aside and slid his index inside her honeypot, rubbing circles on her clit before fingerblasting her dribbling quim. The sudden intrusion made her scream, her back arched and her nails digging on her thighs, leaving faint, red marks on her skin.

Groh felt her squirm on his ministration, her moans already loud. "I will not let you get off that easily." He wanted to tease her body more, so he stopped thrusting his finger in and out of her quivering pussy to return on kneading her ample bosom.

Trine whined, she couldn't take this torture well. When she was close, she wanted to orgasm right away, but this simple man was proving to be unpredictable now.

"What do you plan, anyway?"

Groh nibbled on the top of her ear. "It is our drill lesson, woman. If you cannot endure long, you will not be able to last in the battlefield." He chuckled darkly when she whined in protest. He licked and suckled on her earlobe, relishing on the fact that he was the one in charge and leading this drill lesson. There was no playful taunts coming from her, only the mewls and whimpers of need.

Humming, she tried to think of a comeback to dispute his claims, but her mind went blank when his tongue trailed down to the nape of her neck, licking her sweat before clamping his lips on her skin. Trine cursed under her breath and whimpered. His teeth grazing on her smooth skin and the icy touch of his gauntlet when kneading her breast was more than enough to make her cry out in pleasure.

Focusing on the sensitive spot of her neck, he nipped and suckled as she squirmed against him, showing no effort on fighting against his actions. This had been an effective method on completely shutting her down. She was vulnerable and unable to think straight, which was a nice change of pace. Her scent of rose was intoxicating. He wanted to bury his nose on her addicting smell.

"Speechless, Trine?"

Trine mewled, but no words came out from her throat. The sensation was too good, her body could only function on eliciting moans from her mouth, but maybe she could speak with body movement instead. Bracing herself, she moved her hips closer to his groin, already feeling his stiff member constricted inside his pants. Smirking, she rubbed her rear on his tent, ensuring it glided well on her ass.

His body stiffened at the friction on their hips. Damn her, he was caught off-guard. Groh wouldn't let her celebrate her small victory any longer. He placed his hands on her back and pushed her forward, getting her off him. Trine muttered something under her breath but was cut off when he grabbed her hips to pull her ass up, exposing the wet patch on her bikini bottom. She glanced back with a scowl, adjusting herself so she was on all fours. She arched her back to emphasize her asset and cleared her throat.

"Can't you even warn me-" She couldn't finish her remark as his hands quickly untied the ribbons on each side of her bikini bottom. She felt her core tremble from anticipation as he swiftly peeled her panties and discarded it nearby. Losing her anger, she felt her body rose in temperature as she await for him to move.

The sight of her glistening pussy and how she glanced at him with a pleading look made his head spin and his eyes darkened with intense lust. He quickly undid his pants, freeing his throbbing member and positioned himself behind her, the tip of his cock already positioned on her moist quim. He breathed on the back of her ear as his hands snaked its way on her wet core, rubbing his callous fingers against her quim. She whimpered and grinded her hips, moving on his rhythm.

Groh held her hip with his gauntlet hand. "Do you even need a warning?" He thrusted his dick inside her, his grip on her hip tightened. He groaned at the warm sensation wrapping around his cock, her tight walls slick and warm. Trine squealed from delight, his sudden intrusion sent her body tingling and on a verge of climax. She placed her forearms on the ground and leaned her forehead against it for support, clinging on the sensation of his manmeat violating her quim, her rump slapping against his thighs.

Trine already feel her head getting lighter as he thrusted in a moderate rhythm, the sensation of her pussy engulfing his prick and the slapping of their skin were the only things that kept her mind in check. Panting, she squeezed her walls and grinded her hips against him, needing his hot seeds inside her womb. Gods, she was so close, and was extremely grateful he wasn't fooling around anymore.

The scent of musk wafting his nose, the sound of their skin slapping against each other, strands of long, red hair sticking on her sweaty skin, and the ripples of her ass when he smacked his pelvis against her was an experience he would never get tired of. Grunting, he gathered a fistful of her silky hair and tugged it gently, bringing her head up from her arms.

"Let me hear you…"

His low voice made her whimper. She moaned louder for him to hear, the rough grip on her hair was too good to even feel the pain.

Groh felt a knot forming in his stomach. He was on his limits as well. He moved his hands to held on to her hips as he quickened his pace.

"Moan for me!" He didn't mean to scream, but screw being decent. What matters is emptying his load inside her. "Fuck, Trine! I want to hear you scream my name!"

"G-Groh!" Rarely did she hear him scream obscenities, and if was the final push she needed before her vision turned white. Her body trembled while her walls clenched tightly around his dick.

He cursed and grunted as he reached his peak. Groh leaned his face on the nape of her neck, breathing in her scent. He closed his eyes shut as he elicit a low groan, his hips bucked as rope after rope of semen shot inside her, the excess cum dribbling down on the ground.

He pulled out from her and planted a soft kiss on her neck. "The next drill lesson will be longer than this."

Trine hummed and let her body flop on the ground, dragging him with her. "I like it more when you don't stop."

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I am aware, but I have my limits, woman."

Giggling, she turned her body around so they were parallel towards each other. Trine cupped his right cheek and smiled. "I love you too, simple man."


End file.
